justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie T
Sophie T is a contestant on Just Another Reality Show (JARS) Season 1. She returned to compete in Just Another Reality Show: Newbs vs Vets Although it has not been noted, but Sophie's name is actually Sophie. Kyle made the mistake of calling her Sophia throughout the season. This has since been changed on the wiki. Cooling Off, Heating Up Sophie is introduced into the competition by saying she hopes she does well. Sophie says that her main compeition is Claudia due to her charm and ability to get what she wants. She also doesn't like mean people and she thinks that naivety can get you kicked out early in the game. Sophie seems somewhat timid at times. During the instant vote off, Sophie didn't get any votes against her or for the finals. Sophie helps her team find 3 eggs during the Easter Egg challenge, leading the Badgers to victory. During the Koalas elimination Sophie seems somewhat worried about Clay, after he says that he'll eliminated everybody off one by one. Ball to Ball Sophie was a very weak and very strong aspect to this challenge. In the beginning she is seen laughing with Claudia about her "murder" story. She is then the third person in the ball passing line. She drops the ball a couple of times as well as fails at passing it to Caleb, the next person in line. However, Sophie made up for her faults during the dodgeball challenge, when she was, probably one of the best players behind Elijah. She was the only contestant to knock someon out of the game when she was the last one standing for her own team. She lasted long in each game and she was an overall good player. Let Invulnerability Ring During the episode Sophie is fairly inactive. When choosing the four people to compete in the relay race Sophie opts to sit out, along with Jarred, although she claims she "doesn't like sitting out" because "it makes me feel unwanted". Sophie can be seen face plaming herself during Jeremy's question failure. During the elimination Sophie was completely blindsided and was voted off after she, along with Claudia, voted for Jeremy, while the other 4 people of the Badgers voted for her. Sophie seems extremely surprised about the turn of events. Huggin Claudia before she leaves saying, "That was so mean." This could revert back to episode 1 when she claims that she doesn't like mean people, how being naive can get you out early and the fact that she says that she hopes she doesn't get eliminated first. This confirms the nickname that Clay and Jarred were using in episode 2, "girl in the stripes". Trivia *Sophie was a member of Team Honey Badgers. *Sophie was 1 of 3 people who received no votes for ‘eliminated first or final two’ during the first immediate elimination; the others being Elijah and Pranav. **She is also the only female to do so **She is also the only Honey Badger to do so *Sophie is the only contestant to not receive a symbol of invulnerability. She was never called safe. If one considers Andrew’s non-elimination, safety. *Sophie is the first female voted off of JARS S1. *Sophie is the first person voted off of Team Honey Badgers making her the lowest ranking member of that team. *It could be debated that Sophie is the lowest playing contestant of the entire season. *Sophie has competed on a team with only 2 girls on it, in both seasons she has competed in.